1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adding the software to be used in an information processing apparatus such as Personal computer (or PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatus vendors distribute the information processing apparatus to users with pre-installed software.
Moreover, such information processing apparatus vendors are previously producing a plurality of kinds of combinations of software to be pre-installed assuming various users who will use such software under various conditions. Users selectively use the software for operating the information processing apparatus. However, such users do not always use the pre-installed software completely. Accordingly, a problem rises here for users that users must pay the license fees of the software which are pre-installed but are not required.
There exists a prior art in which the information processing apparatus manufacturers are required less manufacturing cost, while users are requested to pay only the cheaper license fees of the necessary software as followings.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-228429 discloses an information processing apparatus which is connected to a server via the network and pre-installs a plurality of software pieces in the structure comprising an authentication function for authenticating users of the relevant information processing apparatus when the apparatus is activated or when the apparatus is recovered from the electrical power saving condition, and a license management function for sending the user information obtained by the authentication function to the server via the network, obtaining the license information corresponding to the relevant users from the server, and selectively setting a plurality of software pieces as the executable software pieces in accordance with the license information.
Accordingly, the hardware vendors for manufacturing and supplying client systems are no longer required to prepare for a plurality of pre-installed sets such as the apparatus for business use and domestic use. As a result, the manufacturing cost of the client system can be reduced.
Since the license fee of the software that is not required is no longer charged to users, cost reduction can be realized in the client systems including the software.
However, in JP '429, users are requested to select use or no use of the software in units of the pre-installed software to the information processing apparatus.
Therefore, when the software has a plurality of functions to which the license fees are charged respectively, the license fees of unwanted functions must also be paid. Here, a function means an operation program to form software.